Crest Crisis
by star-struck-imagination
Summary: A woman makes the smartest decision in a battle, yet she is never mentioned. This is a tale where Kagome takes the lead and not her mate.


**A/N: ** This is a oneshot for _**KEdakumi**_'s _"Crest Challenge" _which I stumbled upon. Now, as I have already read the thread in which this crest was mentioned, I think I came up with a new idea for it. Oh and don't be disappointed that it's not rated M or MA... I have some good stories rated K or T, thank you very much *loling her heart out even if she doesn't understand her own joke**cough* Now back to our business. If you want to understand what's going on here, please search the thread and read what's written there. I will give it my own twist XD

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-x-<strong>

**-x-x-**

**Crest Crisis!**

**-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-  
><strong>

"What do you mean you can't make them change their crest? Lord Sesshomaru is going to kill them all if you can not deliver your promise, General!" the screeching voice of the still young maid made the stubborn and quite bored silver headed male cringe in pain.

"Keh! Like I told you, wench! I can't do a bloody thing about it! Those stupid fuckers think they have invented it and nothing I say can change their moronic minds!" he hissed back, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked the other way.

Blue hair waived in front of his eyes as he felt a powerful force push him off his feet and onto the paver road that took them to the gardens. Yelping in surprise at the sudden attack that he had missed altogether, his white mane fluttering all around his head, Inuyasha Tashio, General of his half-brother's army, landed on his bottom with a dull thud, eyes wide and mouth full of not so spiritual curses.

"Inuyasha! You're back!" the bundle nestled against his chest heaved, the joyous laughter making his angry remarks stop, a blush adorning his cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah... Now get off of me!" he bristled, pushing the tangled mass of silk and hair off of himself as he got to his feet, willing the heat away from his face, the hanyo brat looked around for his previous sparing partner only to find the blue haired inu maid laying on her back in a bush filled with roses, her eyes blinking incredulously at the new arrival.

"I'm sorry, Yoko-chan! I didn't see you!" the happy-go-lucky female that had assaulted him only minutes ago busied herself with helping the daze inu, her rich laughter making him shiver with delight.

"Oi! What are you doing here, wench? Shouldn't you be with that obnoxious mate of yours?" Inuyasha's puff made her turn her attention towards the male as she petted the flustered maid.

Blue eyes met golden as she stared at him for the longest time, assessing him. She was lady of the West, loved by a very powerful inuyoukai, she was the first half-breed to nail someone as magnificent as him, she loved him with all her heart and would rather die than hurt him in any way, yet she was still young Kagome, the little girl that his father had brought home to raise one day because she was all alone and ready to kill anyone who would approach her. She was a feisty thing that loved to have fun even if her status didn't allow her to, and here she was, hearing her best of friends bad-mouth her mate and his brother nonchalantly. Puffing her cheeks as she narrowed her eyes, Kagome opened her mouth to tell him a piece of her mind.

"This _obnoxious _ fellow you are talk about, Inuyasha, is going to dismantle you in about five seconds if you open your mouth again to insult this one's mate." A deep, velvety voice reached the clearing as his imposing brother stepped forward, clad in the finest silk, silver hair fluttering slightly behind him.

Gold met gold as they stared at each other before Inuyasha unwillingly submitted to his alpha. He really didn't want to anger the daiyoukai, not when his mission had failed altogether. He so hated humans and their stubborn attitude sometimes. Especially when dealing with beings that could easily kill them if so they wanted. Huffing, hiding his hands in the large bows of his haori, Inuyasha stepped to the side to let the majestic dai pass, his nose twitching when the smell of pine, wood and time reached him. His brother was in a good mood so far.

'_Keh... Who wouldn't be when Kagome is around..'_ he thought for himself as he turned his face to his sister-in-law he face suddenly void of any feelings.

Freezing in his spot as two stormy eyes narrowed dangerously on his person, the puppy eared male waited for her mouth to open and give the death penalty in front of his brother.

'_She knows... She knows and she isn't happy about this...'_ his mind screeched as she watched the mahogany haired beauty step closer and closer to him, her face turning upwards so she could continue to stare him down.

"Kagome, come. We need to talk to the elders about our recent problem." The rich, masculine baritone vibrated towards them, floating on the warm, summer breeze, making the two shiver in its awake.

"I will come briefly, but I need to talk to Inuyasha for a minute, mate. Could you go first?" her sweet voice hummed as she turned around, breaking the spell she had on the hanyo, her attention captivated by the man she loved.

Tip-toeing so she could reach his face, the young half-miko pecked the dai on the lips, smirking when her lipstick smeared his boyish lips. Giggling as one of his brows lifted in a silent question, the onyx haired female only shook her head, kissed him one more time and took two steps back, bowing deeply to her mate. It was so fun making him wear lipstick from time to time that she couldn't help herself. She knew that he had the knowledge of her little game yet he did nothing but indulge himself in it. He was such a softy sometimes that it made it hard for her to refuse him anything. Shaking her head, Kagome straightened her back and turned around to glare at the hanyo.

"Tell me what you have found out, now! If this thing hasn't yet been resolved I'm afraid Sesshomaru will do something to that insolent clan!" she whispered, pinching her friend and dragging him back into the lush garden, her eyes trained on the road ahead, the her pointed ears twitching from time to time in search for any noise.

"I couldn't do anything about them! They are convinced that they are the ones who have invented the crest and are determined to keep it. " the hanyo huffed, stomping his feet down and making the young girl yelp when she could not longer drag him.

Munching on her lower lip as she stared at her friend in wonder, the priestess stomped her foot. This was bad! Worse than when they had found out about this anonymous clan named Nagamasa who bared the Western crest with no regards to their true owner. If her mate ever found out about the clan and their doings, death would befall on them no matter if they were women, men or children. They were going to perish.

'_If only they weren't a clan of thieves and whores... Putting that crest to shame while Sesshomaru is so adamant about honoring the Tashio name and crest... Dear Kami, I hope he doesn't know what they do for a living...'_ her mind wheezed, tired all of a sudden.

For the past month she and Inuyasha, along some very faithful servants had kept this shameful secret away from their Lord's cunning ears, dealing with it as best as they could. Yet, somehow, Sesshomaru had found out and was in a hurry to dispense them. He held no pity for their souls as he consulted the elders on the matter. Kagome shivered at the thought of so many useless deaths when she knew she could come to an agreement.

Biting her curved nails as she stared at the koi pond that shone vibrantly in the green light coming from the rich canopy above, the elegant miko closed one eye, her mind working up a solution.

"Have you offered them..." she spoke up, trying to come to something.

"Money, land, jewels, anything, you name it I gave them... But they still refuse!" Inuyasha grumbled, scratching his head as he watched the worried woman munch at her fingers.

A pearly-white tooth sparkled between red lips as she snarled at him. This was increasingly difficult to deal with and in matter of days the problem will be over, soaked in a river of blood. She hated to know that she could at least spare the kids from such a horrible death.

"Mooo! This is aggravating!" she yelled, her hands shooting up and immediately messing with her loose hair, tangling it in a terrible mess.

"You don't say, wench!" her friend huffed, shaking his head, his eyes sparkling with abandon.

"I have to do something about this!" she whispered, eyes narrowing once more, nose scrunched up in frustration.

Nagamasa clan be damned! Why couldn't they understand that they were in danger because of a crest that didn't belong to them? Growling under her breath as she spun around, Kagome stomped her feet as she all but ran to catch the beginnings of the long debate of the elders. She was going to save those people!

**-x-x-**

**-x-x-**

"You are insane, woman! Risking your own safety to save some idiots!" Inuyasha yelled as he rushed after her, her light form defying any human speed as she rushed towards the village.

"Shut up!" she screamed back, her azure orbs wide and filled with fury.

She had tried reasoning with her mate, tried making him understand that there was another way to deal with this that didn't involve taking lives. After all, he had become a great leader for his judgment and for his best decisions. And this was **NOT **one of them. She tried to show him that if he was going to start a war with a clan as big as the Nagamasa he was going to anger a lot of people. He was going into a battle for the wrong reasons! And she would have made it through to him if the old geezers that called themselves his advisors hadn't insistent in this dumb idea of getting rid of the 'pests that muddled the sacred crest of the Western shiro'. Oh, how she wanted to make them pay for blabbing something like that out.

'_And I will make them hang by their beards once I save this clan and go back home!' _ she snickered darkly, the image of the seven old dogs hanging by their long beards from a very tall wall plaguing her mind.

Huffing, sweat trickling down her forehead as she reached the quite large village, the flag bearing the red and white marking that belonged to the house of West whipping in the wind, the three flowers shinning vibrantly, Kagome shook her head at the stupid fools that were going to die if they didn't pay any mind to her. But she was going to end this little dispute with a little miko force or they were going to bit the dust. Literally!

"Demon!" a little boy yelled, his pitiful screeching voice making Kagome blink fast in his direction, her head bowed to the side in an attempt to understand why he had been so frightened.

"Go away, beast! You are not welcomed in this town!" the hissing mantra and salt being thrown at her made her couch and waive one hand in front of her as to make the small particles disappear.

She heard a yelp and before she could register what was happening, Inuyasha had already taken refuge behind her, his eyes peering shamefully at the old monk that crooned at them, his wrinkled face and toothless sneer making Kagome almost burst out into laughter. How could someone like that protect a village that was filled with thieves and brothel women? Either way, he wasn't scaring her.

"Calm down, jiji! You're going to pop something!" she giggled at the flurry of sutras that flew her way and at the impressive amount of salt that he threw at them, while shouting some weird incantation.

Stepping to the side as the sutras fluttered to the ground, the mahogany haired beauty covered her face with her kimono sleeve, her eyes sparkling with laughter and mischief. On a normal day she would have tripped the old geezer on his back and would have poured all his salt on his bald head and walked away, yet she couldn't do that now. She needed to reason with these guys and fast and making fun of their priest wasn't going to win her their trust.

"What's going on here?" a young voice cooed the old man as he swung his long stick towards them, the bells at the end of it clinking loudly.

"These beasts have returned, Miroku-chan! They are going to eat us! But don't worry! Your grandpa is going to slay them!" he yelled in triumph at the newcomer as Kagome stood on her tip-toes to look for the man, her vision obscured by the energetic monk.

"Take this, you filthy beasts! Get out of my village, you impure creatures!" he spit at them, his spiritual power rising and cooling down with a loud shuffling sound as his bladder emptied.

Snorting, her face red at the sight of the flustered monk, Kagome covered her mouth as Inuyasha blinked fast at the scene. She couldn't laugh! There was someone here and she couldn't be caught dead laughing. Yet, as she struggled to keep her calm, giggling softly, a loud laugh erupted from the side, her head spinning in that direction to see who it was.

Blue met violet as she stared at the young man, his deep voice giving off the most exotic laugh she had ever heard. It even came close to her mate's knee-weakening laugh. Blushing as the man identified as being named Miroku turned around to look at her, the lady of the West bowed slightly at him as he smiled and did the same.

"Calm down grandfather! If they are going to eat us they would have already done that..." Miroku snorted, his hand lifting his onyx bangs off his forehead, his eyes sparkling.

"Yes, indeed."Kagome beamed at him, taking a step to the side and inching towards the male. As she passed the embarrassed monk, she couldn't help herself: "I told you..." she whispered, her laughter back once she saw the reddened face of said male.

"Demon!" he yelled after them, bathing a sneezing Inuyasha in salt as she jumped in the air to avoid it, laughing freely at the display.

"It seems that more and more demons cross this dirty path, my Lady! And what brings the renown Lady of the West to my door?" Miroku asked, jogging to reach her new position away from the rampaging old fool.

"The same things that have been discussed in the presence of our General." She smiled, her eyes fixed in the warm pools of violet.

"Have you come to offer us money or other things such as this?" he asked politely, taking the lead in their stroll towards the main building in the village as all the other humans stopped to stare at the weird addition to their usually normal life: a silk clad hanyo that had the attitude and beauty of a goddess.

"No. I have come to offer you life." She beamed at the head of the Nagamasa clan, his eyes suddenly wide and aura betraying his incredulity.

"And why is that, fairy lady?" he inclined his head as he discarded his shoes and stepped on the wooded porch of his home, his polite addressing making Kagome feel like she somehow belonged here.

"Because your stubbornness might cause your village to crumble under my mate's fury. I do not wish for that to happen so I came here to make you a deal: change your crest and he will spare your village. " she smiled as politely as she could at the handsome man, peering at him under her long, dark lashes, blue eyes almost hypnotizing.

Silence met her ears as they stared at one another. Even Inuyasha stood still watching them as he hoped for something to happen.

"If that is my Lady's will..." Miroku smirked in her direction. "But only on one condition!" he added, one eyebrow raising as Kagome narrowed her eyes, her hands twitching in her lap.

"And what is that?" she asked, unsure if everything was worth paying for a stupid crest that resembled the one of the house of the West.

"You must... and I do not mean to be disrespectful, get it yourself." He licked his lips, a parchment appearing in his hand as if by magic.

Huffing, not understanding where this was going, Kagome nodded once and stood up. Motioning for Inuyasha to fallow, she exited the building and closed her eyes. Opening one to peer at the still present leader of the clan, Kagome smirked before disappearing altogether.

"Consider it done!" she laughed, appearing right next to Inuyasha holding both the scroll and the flag in her hands, eyes trained on the flabbergasted Miroku as he petted his pouch in search for the obviously missing paper.

Turning around on her heals as she exited the village she gasped for air when two very strong arms circled her waist to hoist her up into the air. Blue eyes met pools of gold lined by powerful magenta strips and her lips quirked up into a silent laughter.

"A deal is a deal, Miroku-san!" she yelled at the man that stared at her from behind, his violet eyes seizing her bottom.

"Yes, yes..." he huffed, dismissing them as he tried to make his grandfather stay in one place, a mountain of salt being thrown in their direction as Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome and walked away, irked yet satisfied.

**-c-c-c-**

"And this is how your father resolved his crest crisis, pups!" she beamed at them, sticking her tongue out at her twin pups.

"But papa told us that he was the one that fought the village head and killed him and took the symbol of our heritage with him!" the younger boy piped up, puffing his cheeks.

"Yes, that too... but that's in another story! In this one, only me and your uncle were present, because your papa was busy whipping a bunch of inuyoukai geezers for your mama!" she giggled, eyes moving to the far end of the garden she had taken place in, her children at her feet, eyes wide and filled with amusement, as she watch her mate fumble with papers and documents in his study room, his eyes boring in hers from time to time.

"Then you were the 'man' in this story, ne mama?" her oldest laughed, scratching his nose as he got up and bounced in front of her.

"You could say that!" she hummed, ruffling both their bangs and getting up, happy to return to her mate and remind him that he still 'owed' her.

Hey! What's a bet in a family than a reason to make fun of the person you loved the most?

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-x-<strong>

**-x-x-**

****A/N: **Hope you like this little oneshot of mine. I know it's not so elaborate like the other and the humor is lacking altogether, but I thought I could get it done... so I did. It's not my best but not my worst either XD**

**Thank you for reading!  
><strong>


End file.
